


The flower of Orbyk

by shipnuggets



Series: Voltronbingo 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith has long hair, M/M, Menstruation, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Voltronbingo, genderswap AU, magic realism au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Overnight, Keith and Shiro swapped genders. They're cursed and are both female now. In order to turn back, they need to find the flower of Orbyk.





	The flower of Orbyk

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic about these awkward dorks. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Feel free to fangirl with me on Tumblr:  
> https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/

When Keith wakes up, he feels different. He can't lay a finger on what must be wrong. He looks around and he's in his own room in the Garrison, so he wasn't kidnapped in his sleep. Good to know.  
But his brain is still telling him that something is weird. He takes his knife from his nightstand, alert and able to defend himself if necessary. He looks through his room; under his bed, in his closet, in the bathroom and behind the shower curtains. There’s nothing that seems out of the ordinary.  


Keith puts down his blade on his nightstand, and that's when he notices. He looks down to lay down the blade and he notices two big bumps on his chest. What happened to him? Was he hit on his chest and did it swell? But he can't remember being hit there in the last few days. It can't be from the accident in which the lions fell down from the sky on earth, he's already recovered from that.  
Keith walks towards the mirror to see what it is. He lifts up his shirt, and….what the fuck!? Are those... boobs? What on earth is going on?  
When Keith looks further down, he screams. The realisation of his situation hits him when he sees that his dick is gone. His pubes are still there, but he can't see anything else. Wait, does that mean that Keith has a female body? He slips his hands between his thighs to feel and he manages to slip a finger inside, where he isn't supposed to be able to do that. Keith finally admits to himself that he really has a female body.  
His face did not change that much, but his eyelashes are longer and his lips are kind of thicker and softer. But his hair did change. His black hair now almost reaches his but.  
Keith decides to hide it from the others, because he can't figure out what happened and doesn't feel like handling the curiosity of the other paladins.  
He manages to hide his boobs by wearing an oversized shirt. He wears is hair in a knot, so it looks about the same length as it used to be.

“Keith, I know that this might sound a bit weird, but I swear I'm not crazy.” says Shiro. After dinner that night, Shiro asked Keith to look at the stars with him. They sat down on a bench, and Shiro started the conversation by claiming he isn't crazy.  


Keith huffs, “I know that you're not crazy Shiro.”  


“Good. Because something very weird is happening to me Keith.”  


This get's Keith's attention, not that he does not usually give Shiro all his attention.  


“M-My body turned into a female body overnight, Keith.”  


“Oh my god” is Keith’s first response.  


“I know right? It’s so weird Keith. I don't know what's happening.”  


“N-No, I mean…I have the same problem Shiro.” confesses Keith.  


“You do?”

“Hmm, I don't really know what could have caused it on this planet, but it sounds familiar.” tells Coran. Keith and Shiro told him about their little problem, hoping that he might recognise it.  
“In Altea, we used to have Frolumps. A Frolump would crawl into your ear and give off a substance that would cause your body to make different hormones. If it was not treated within two weeks, you would eventually change gender for the rest of your life. But I can't recall anything that could change your gender within one single night. I think it must be a curse of some kind. It would be best to ask Allura.”  


“Thank you for your advice Coran.”  


After that, they went to Allura and told their story again. She asks them if it's alright to touch them, in order to feel if there's some sort of curse affecting them.  


“Hmm..strange.”  


Shiro and Keith look at each other, worried.  


“Normally, I can feel a curse and the cause but not the solution. In your case, it's the other way around. You definitely are cursed, both of you. But I can't find it’s origin.”  


“So, we won't be able to solve it?” aks Keith warrily.  


“You will. I said it's the other way around. Your bodies are telling me the solution. You need to find the flower of Orbyk. Eating a pedal of said flower will cure you. It will make your body's manly again. If you don't, well, you'll always be women.” 

It was already late after talking to Allura, therefore Keith and Shiro decided to start looking for information about the flower of Orbyk the next morning.

They've searched through the whole online database in the Garrison, but to no avail. They've searched for hours, but Orbyk wasn't mentioned at all, not even once.  
“We can ask Sam Holt? If someone knows around here, it must be him.” offers Shiro.  
Keith doesn't know what else to do, so telling this embarrassing story to another person unfortunately seems like his only option.

“Hmm. Orbyk. Or-byk. It sounds familiar. Let me think for a minute guys-ehh girls.”  


Keith and Shiro patiently wait in their chairs, while Sam is thinking to himself.  
He mumbles something now and then, searches for a book and flipping through it, before closing it and putting it away again with a sigh.  
Then he walks around the room and collects about twenty books.  


“I know it is somewhere in here. It must be in one of these books.” he points at a pile of books he collected. “If you look through these Keith,” he says while handing Keith a pile of books, “then Shiro can look through these and I'll take a look at the rest of them.”

They've been looking through the books for a hour when Sam calls Keith and Shiro over.  
He point at a picture of a blue flower. “This is it. The flower of Orbyk. It only grows in one place: a cave beneath a waterfall in this area.” he points at a map in the book. 

“It's pretty far from here, so I advise you to take one of the lions to be there faster. I suppose it will take a day to get there. If you leave now, you can be there tomorrow morning.”  


“Thank you for your help Sam.”  


With that, they start packing the necessaries and preparing the black lion and one hour later, they're all packed and leaving the Garrison grounds.

 

“Ahh Shiro, it hurts.” exclaims Keith. They've been flying for a few hours now, and Keith suddenly started to have a stomach ache. It's getting worse by the minute.  
Shiro, who was piloting at the moment, lands. They land in a open space in the forest they were flying over.  


“Did you eat something wrong keith?”  


“No, but it feels like the pain is at least not getting worse, still, it feels like someone’s stabbing me in my stomach over and over again. And I'm really craving warmth and chocolate Shiro. Please say we brought chocolate.”  


“Here,” says Shiro while handing Keith a chocolate bar, “and I'll make a fire to get you warm.”  


“Thanks Shiro.”  


A few moments later, they are settled in front of a fire. They are sitting on a blanket, their shoulders touching.  


“Ahh it hurts” yells Keith as he lays down and rolls himself into a ball. “I wanna rip my organs out Shiro. I'd do anything to make this stop.” 

And that's when Shiro notices. There's blood coloring the crotch of Keith's trousers. Shiro does not want to think about the reason he was looking at Keith's crotch in the first place.  


“Keith you're bleeding! Look at your trousers” Shiro is kind of panicked, since he guesses it's probably a bad omen if you bleed down there.  


“Oh my god” Screams Keith as he pulls off his trousers. His underwear is blood-soaked.  


When Shiro does not see the bulge in keith's underwear that should've been present, he is reminded of something he was once told during sex education: menstruation.  
He laughs when he realises what must be going on.  
Keith looks at him questioningly.  


“I think you're on your period Keith.”  


“Excuse me! My period?” Keith looks like he is about to stab Shiro with his blade.  


“Yes, your period Keith. It isn't that weird, considering our female bodies.”  


“Oh my god. Is this how girls feel during their period? I was totally ready to rip out my uterus.”  


They both start laughing.  


“Allura gave me a package before we left. She told me we might need it for some of our problems. Maybe it contains something we could use.”

Shiro comes back with a tampon, a painkiller and a glass of water. He hands Keith the water and painkiller first. “Here, this should help with the pain. The prescription claims that it relieves menstrual pain.”  


“Thanks Shiro.”  


When Keith finishes his water, Shiro takes back the empty glass and hands Keith the tampon. “What is this Shiro?”  


Shiro is perplexed.  


“It's a tampon Keith. How do you not know that?”  


“How am I supposed to know? What is it even for?”  


“It stops the bleeding, and it is common knowledge what a tampon is.”  


“Alright, but how do I use it?”  


Shiro blushes. “You have to..uhm.. put it inside your vagina.”  


“What” screams Keith. “What the fuck. Do all women do that?”  


“Well, it's used pretty often.”  


“So..I just, eh…push it in?”  


Both their head are as red as a tomato now.  


“I don't know Keith. I'll go get the instructions.”

* * *

 

“Why is your hair still short, didn’t it grow?” aks Keith.  


“It did grow, but I cut it off as soon as I noticed what was wrong so the others won't notice. But your hair is also the same isn’t it?”  
Keith puts his hair down to show Shiro that it is definitely not the same.  


“Oh wow Keith. It's really long and beautiful.”  
His hand reaches out to touch it.  


“Is it alright if I-”  


“Yeah sure” responds Keith.  


Shiro’s fingers touch Keith's hair. He tries to move his hand through it, but it’s too tangled.  
Without saying anything, Shiro stands up and enters the lion.

A few minutes later, he emerges with an hairbrush in his hand.  


“Allura really thought of everything” he jokes. He sits down at Keith's back and starts brushing his long hair. His hands are very careful and it feels so good to Keith. He could've never guessed it would feel so nice if someone is touching your hair. Keith can't help himself and leans into the touch.  
Shiro blushes and puts down the hairbrush, since Keith's hair is perfect now. He cups Keith's face from behind in one hand and moves the other hand through Keith's hair. His long hair feels so soft and smooth. It even shines in the soft light of the sunset.  
Keith turns around and faces Shiro.  


“It feels good when you touch my hair.” he blurts out.  


“Does it?” teases Shiro, as he uses both hands to wipe hair out of Keith's face. He puts his hands behind Keith's ears and scratches.  


Keith sighs, closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Shiro moves his hands and scratches along Keith's scalp, which causes Keith to moan.  
His eyes open, startled.  


“Shh,” Shiro puts his finger on Keith's lips, “It's alright Keith. I really like your long hair. You should keep it like this.”  


“I'd do everything for you Shiro.”  


Too late, Keith realises what he just said. His eyes find Shiro’s, afraid of the other's reaction to his -kind off- confession. To his relief, he only finds adoration in Shiro's eyes.  


“Is that true, sweetheart?” teases Shiro.  


“Yes” grumbles Keith.  


“Let me braid your hair then.”  


Keith turns around so Shiro can braid his hair. His hands are very carefully dividing Keith's hair and then braiding the strands. Around them, the nature get's more silent by the minute, since it's getting late. The only thing Shiro can hear is the sound of crickets chirping.  


When he's finished braiding Keith's hair, he kisses the top of Keith's head.  


Keith leans back and his body rests against Shiro's. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith. Keith takes Shiro's hand in his own and presses a kiss to it, before resting their joined hands on his stomach.  
They sit there for hours. Sometimes in comfortable silence and sometimes talking about their new bodies. After a while, Shiro asks Keith if he wants to rest before resuming their quest.  


“Hm, maybe we can sleep like this for a few hours? The weather is good enough, so that's not a problem.” is Keith's response.  


Shiro agrees and they lay down on the blankets.

They wake up a few hours later to the chirping of the birds and the rising sun shining in their faces. They untangle themselves, since their limbs became one big mess during the night.  
They eat breakfast, before resuming their trip. Keith's menstruation pain has decreased, so he pilots the black lion.

 

They've been searching the area where the cave's supposed to be for a few hours now. It was a few square kilometres. They've found and studied multiple waterfalls, but there were no caves. They’re discussing if they should scan the area again, when Shiro says: “Keith, you know, I actually wouldn't mind staying a woman. It won't really change anything, since I like men anyway.”  


“Yeah same.”  


“You never told me.” states Shiro.  


Keith realises that he actually never told anyone about his sexual orientation, not even Shiro. He hasn't really had the chance yet, since he found out when Shiro was missing on the Kerberos mission and after that, he didn't exactly have time to tell Shiro. It wasn't that important anyway. He explains this to Shiro, who takes his hand in his.  


“Keith, I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you knowing who you are, but I'm also proud of everything you've accomplished. You're doing so well. I should tell you this more often.”  


In response, Keith cups Shiro's face with both hands. “Thank you Shiro, I love you.”  


Keith decided that he doesn't care anymore. He chooses to finally confess.  


Instead of answering, Shiro leans in and seals their lips together. It's a kiss full of love and adoration, but also a kiss full of unspoken promises.  


“I think I wouldn't mind staying a woman too. I've already grown to like it and I'm quite used to it. Of course, periods are a pain in the ass, but I'd gladly take that with every other aspect of being a women. And I like your body like this. It's so strong yet delicate.” confesses Keith when they pull back.  


And like that, they decide to give up their search for the flower of Orbyk and learn to love who they are now. They enter the black lion to return to the Garrison and Shiro states: “I guess we've got some big news for the others huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/


End file.
